


Spermnature Season 1 Episode 27 - Dean's got a sass ass that won't quit

by SockHop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam has no fucking balls in season 1, grow a pair sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockHop/pseuds/SockHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sumary of season 1 of Spermnature<br/>yoloswag spoileralert dat ass big booty hos inside lol lmfao jk lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spermnature Season 1 Episode 27 - Dean's got a sass ass that won't quit

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Supernatural and Sam has legit no balls in season one but I hear from my friends that he grows a huge ass pair later on. Dean is my favorite for now and ever.

Dean walked nect to his lil bro. His giagantic schlong slung side to side through the zipper of his pants because it was too big to fit in pants. In Sam's hand were two leashes. One leash held back Dean's glorious appendage so that he wouldnt accidently jizz someone to death like the last 15 times(Dean got easily aroused). The other leash was attached to Dean's unholy amount of sass.

Dean's sass was very sexy but it got them in a hella lot of trouble. Sam almost punched himself in the balls when he thought of the word "hella". That was one of Dean's annoying sass words. And Dean's sass words were hella annoying. San proceeded to punch his acorns violently

cass walked up to dean and sam on his very tight buttcheeks with his legs spread. He was nAaked as usual.

Dean cried through star llit eyes and his one-eyed snake schlong became so hard that it broke the leash. "Oh Cassss ur ass is so kawaii and tight you baka hentai! <3" Dean cried.

His babymaker continued to erect and became longer with each second. it was so long that it reached sky and waved to god. Cas's eyes turned seductive and he hugged Dean's man meat. Dean immediately came and his jizz drowned the world. Sam was only survivor so he became satan and lived happy ever after.

THE END.


End file.
